


Losing Joyfully

by Runic



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/F, Female Loki, Lady Loki, Sexual Realization, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My dear Sif, everything is a game. It is only when the stakes are so high that people believe they are no longer playing. Like now, this is most definitely a game. I fully plan on losing, but in losing I gain a rather wonderful reward.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“That would be winning, Loki.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Joyfully

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this on tumblr days ago, but it really got away from me. But it's done now! I hope you enjoy it.

Sif shoved Loki violently against the wall, her rage only building at the way Loki’s lips turned into a smirk. “You think to get away with this, Trickster?” she hissed.

Sif tried very hard not to react when Loki shifted her hips ever so slightly, just enough for them to brush against Sif’s. With anyone else the motion would have been innocent, but not with Loki, nothing was ever innocent with Loki. Sif’s fingers tightened around Loki’s arms, only a fraction, but Sif was not fool enough to think for a second that Loki had missed it.

“Not at all,” Loki practically purred, tilting her head back to offer Sif an excellent view of that long expanse of pale neck. “I fully expect to be punished.” Loki moved like a viper, pressing her whole body against Sif’s, her face so close Sif felt Loki’s breath on her lips. Sif’s breath hitched when her eyes flicker downward to see Loki’s very lovely breasts pressed against her breastplate. She could not feel them through the metal, but knowing they are there does not help the situation. “Thoroughly,” Loki added, sounding much too pleased with herself.

Sif’s eyes snapped back up, and she slammed Loki against the wall again, remembering her rage. Loki’s grin did not falter. “You think this a game?”

“My dear Sif, everything is a game. It is only when the stakes are so high that people believe they are no longer playing. Like now, this is most definitely a game. I fully plan on losing, but in losing I gain a rather wonderful reward.”

“That would be winning, Loki,” Sif said, clearly unimpressed.

“Perhaps, but a demonstration would serve as a more effective learning tool, do you not agree?” Loki leaned forward to nuzzle at Sif’s neck, her lips brushing against a faded scar on Sif’s shoulder she had received during her first battle. “Come now, Sif, I see the way you look at me, the way your eyes linger on my breasts and legs. You want very much to take me to bed, but you hate that you want me in the first place.” Loki lifted her head to look Sif in the eye, and Sif knew that no matter how she steeled herself, Loki was about to deliver the line that would make her break. “Why not show me that hatred? Would that not be better than carrying it with you?”

Sif stepped back, something that sounded close to a laugh escaping her lips. The way sudden doubt flashed in Loki’s eyes only made Sif feel even more powerful. “You know,” Sif said calmly, “for once, I think I’m going to actually enjoy one of your tricks.”

Sif saw Loki’s eyes go wide as Sif grabbed her hips and threw Loki over her shoulder. Sif’s hand landed a sharp slap on Loki’s beautifully curved ass when she felt Loki’s fingers reaching under the skirt of her armor. “All in due time. This is your punishment after all,” Sif reminded her.

Loki huffed, but the feel of her hand disappeared. Interesting, Sif thought, usually Loki was more than happy to carry on with whatever annoying activity was bothering someone. Sif was going to have to test this new obedience to see how far it went.

“Put your skills to use, Loki, and hide us from the guards. I would prefer not to explain to them why I have you slung over my shoulder, and I am sure you would prefer us not to be delayed.”

Loki scoffed, a sound Sif had heard countless times whenever she was less than impressed with someone’s intelligence. Sif was obviously going to have to teach her some respect as well. She felt Loki’s magic ripple across her skin, and with her next step Sif went from striding down the golden corridors to the middle of Loki’s bedroom chamber. The most convenient part of the spell, though, was that Sif ended up right next to Loki’s bed.  (To be fair, it was hard to go anywhere in Loki’s room without being anywhere close to the ridiculously oversized bed.)

Sif unceremoniously dumped Loki onto the bed face first, grinning down at her as Loki rolled over to offer a glare. “Was that necessary?”

“Most definitely,” Sif answered. It felt strange how giddy she was, how excited she actually was for this, but Loki was right. Sif had long thought Loki beautiful, but Loki was untrustworthy, and Sif had always been angry at herself whenever she caught herself admiring Loki. But right now, Sif did not have to hold back, Loki was giving her a chance to finally act on her attraction. And if this turned out to be yet another trick, there would be Hel to pay.

Sif knelt on the bed over Loki, her knee sliding between Loki’s long legs. Loki’s dress was held up by thick golden chains connected to a wide collar of soft green velvet. Sif reached behind Loki’s neck and undid the collar’s clasp. Loki took in an eager breath, pupils dilated by lust, which came out in a cry when Sif yanked the fabric of her dress down. Loki’s breasts bounced as they were suddenly freed, the gold chains lying across the newly exposed skin. Sif reached out to move one of the chains out of the way, barely brushing against Loki’s nipple, completely by accident of course. Loki shivered in anticipation, opening her legs wider. Sif ran her hand up Loki’s clavicle to her neck, pushing her back to rest fully against the soft sheets. Loki went willingly, easily the most beautiful sight Sif had ever seen.

Sif lowered herself until her mouth was over Loki’s breast. It gave her great satisfaction to watch as Loki’s nipple hardened when Sif’s breath ghosted over it. Sif’s tongue flicked out, teasing and tasting, drawing forth a loud moan from Loki. It resonated with more victory than desire, as if she was finally unable to hold herself back from the joy brought on by the fulfillment of her plan. Sif smirked as her lips wrapped around the perk nipple, her teeth grazing over Loki’s flesh. Her hand slid up Loki’s side until it reached Loki’s other breast. Loki’s breasts were large enough that Sif had to stretch her fingers wide to take it all in hand. Loki sighed happily, arching into the touch to encourage Sif.

Loki’s fingers tangled in Sif’s hair, trying to keep her in place. Sif wasn’t having it. She sat up, taking in the flush staining Loki’s cheeks. There was a spark of satisfaction knowing that she was responsible for the princess’ current disheveled state. “None of that.” Sif didn’t purr, not like Loki did, but there was a dark note of satisfaction. Sif very pointedly let her eyes linger on Loki’s breasts, rising and falling with each deep breath, before they traveled to Loki’s lips. It occurred to Sif that they had not yet kissed, and that seemed like a true travesty to her.

 

“Come here,” Sif ordered, even she began to pull Loki up by her shoulders. Loki moaned like a spoiled child at being moved, but all it did was make Sif roll her eyes. “I doubt,” Sif began, smirking at the way Loki had to fight to pay attention with Sif’s hands busily pushing Loki’s dress down over her hips, “that my armor is going to feel nice against all that soft pale skin.” She leaned in, letting her breath ghost over Loki’s lip. It wavered for the briefest second before Loki composed herself, but it was exactly what Sif had been waiting for. As much as she wanted to kiss Loki, Loki’s reaction to being forced to go without was well worth having to wait a little longer. This whole game of balance between giving and denying was awakening something inside Sif, and she fully planned to indulge it. “Undress me, Loki.”

The pauldrons were the first to go. Loki’s quick fingers were careful not to let Sif’s armor simply fall to the floor. There would have to be serious punishments for such a crime. Loki used her magic to transport them to the large table she used for study. (Now that she noticed it, all of Loki furniture was grandiose and oversized.) Loki’s fingers went to the straps on Sif’s breastplate, placing it beside the pauldrons with a wave of her hand. It was a bit awkward for her to take off the hard leather tunic Sif wore underneath, as Sif refused to allow Loki to out of arm’s reach. Loki clicked her tongue in disapproval, but the giddy smile on her lips betrayed her. Eventually the leather fell away to the floor, leaving Sif in her mail.

The whole time, Sif kept her hands on Loki’s ass. It was a very nice ass, round and soft, and fitting perfectly within Sif’s grasp. “I would tell you that you are beautiful, but that is the last thing your ego needs,” Sif said as her hands traveled down Loki’s back. The calluses of her fingers must have felt rough, but Loki seemed so very eager for more. Sif could hardly believe how much awe Loki’s body evoked within her. Loki was the exact opposite of Sif, the perfect example of feminine grace and beauty. She was everything Sif never wanted for herself, but, as it was turning out, everything she wanted in a lover.

“Whatever do you mean? I am but an innocent maid,” Loki declared. For the first time since Sif had ordered Loki to undress her, Loki took her hands off Sif. One of Loki’s hands went between her legs, the other arm crossing over her breasts, hiding herself from Sif’s gaze. With her head dropped dimly, Loki said in her absolutely most innocent voice, “My Lady Sif, please be patient with me, I have never done anything like this before. I can only hope my body pleases you.”

Sif pulled her chain mail off herself, holding it up until Loki’s magic sent it to join the rest of her armor. “If you make me roll my eyes one more time, I’m going to spank you.”

“Oh.” Loki’s eyes narrowed, a plan forming in her mind. “That does sound fun.” Her hands moved under Sif’s undershirt, triumphant in her eyes when she finally was able to touch Sif’s skin.

Sif shoved Loki back onto the bed, pulling Loki’s dress out of the way from where it had pooled around her knees. The slightest touch from Sif’s hand had Loki spreading her legs wide, revealing her pretty little quim to Sif. The rush of power was enough to go to her head. Still clad in her undershirt and leggings, Sif laid down beside Loki, pulling the princess against her side. Sif kissed Loki’s shoulders, neck, and cheek, distracting Loki from tracking her hand. The loud gasp that came from Loki when Sif’s hand slid between her legs was arguably the most arousing noise Sif had ever heard.

Teeth scraped against Loki’s shoulder, leaving red marks. “Look at me, Loki,” Sif whispered.

Loki whined, but obeyed, trying not to squirm as Sif’s fingers spread her open. Sif gave in and let herself finally kiss Loki’s lips. She surprised herself by how quickly the kiss became passionate, but really, nothing should have surprised her anymore in this encounter. Sif had had passionate love affairs before, with both men and women, but how easily it came with Loki was something entirely new. Sif broke the kiss, going back in for another quick kiss, pulling back before Loki could follow. “Make that noise for me again,” Sif demanded.

“Make me,” Loki whispered back.

Oh, defiance now was it? Sif wasn’t about to have that. She brushed her thumb against Loki’s clit, her index finger so teasingly close to entering Loki. Loki bit her lip to hold back her moan, but she desperately tried to impale herself upon Sif’s fingers. Sif kept her still, but gave Loki what she wanted anyways. One finger was quickly followed by another, and Sif got to hear that wonderful gasp again. Sif built on Loki’s pleasure, touching her with lips and fingers, fucking her with her other hand, until she was sure Loki was about to come. And then she pulled away.

Loki practically screamed as Sif moved away. Her eyes snapped open, her eyes revealing a dizzying range of emotions in a matter of seconds. “If you had behaved, I would have let you come,” Sif said simply, using the same tone she would to teach a young warrior when they made a stupid mistake.

“You- you, argh!”

Sif had to laugh. She had actually rendered the great Trickster of Asgard speechless! It was invigorating! “Have you learned your lesson? Or must we have a repeat of this?”

Loki continued to glare at her for another moment before she finally flopped back down, waving her hand toward the pillows. “You will find a toy there, if you wish to use it.”

Curious, but cautious, Sif lifted the pillows to reveal the toy: a large strap on. Sif picked it up to examine it. It would strap around her waist and thighs, easily allowing her to control the large phallic protrusion as she fucked into Loki. But there was a flash of blue that caught Sif’s attention. Stitched inside of the harness was a blue stone, shot through with white. Sif recognized it immediately. It was a common stone, appearing most commonly in children’s toys and jewelry. The stone itself was pretty, but the real useable part was the white material trapped inside. When it was placed against heat, it would cause the stone to vibrate rapidly, and based on its position in the harness, when Sif pup it on, it would rest right up against her clit.

“Do you just sleep with this under your pillow all the time?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Loki scoffed. “Only when I plan on having someone with me.”

“Ah, so you are just prepared then.”

“Very. There is one under your pillows as well.”

It was Sif herself who then found herself speechless. She settled for a noise that sounded something halfway between a laugh and a scoff. She playfully slapped one of Loki’s knees, and demanded, “Spread your legs again.”

Loki obeyed, watching hungrily as Sif finally ridded herself of her shirt and leggings. Her eyes racked over Sif’s form, taking in all of Sif’s beauty and imperfections both. If Sif was not so eager herself she would have allowed Loki time to ogle, but right now all she wanted was to fuck Loki. She picked up the toy, tightening the straps, and examining the large fake cock between her legs. “Sif, fu-” Sif cut her off with a sharp look, knowing Loki was about to make a demand. Loki shrank back, but if anything, the hunger only grew. “Please, Sif, please fuck me. Make me scream.”

Sif joined Loki on the bed again, a hand on either side of her head, trapping Loki. For a moment, Loki looked scared, perhaps because of the dark desire Sif knew was in her own eyes, but it did not stop her wanting Sif. “Ready?” Sif asked, already knowing the answer.

“Sif!” Loki whined, her hands coming up to pull at Sif’s shoulders. “Stop delaying…please,” she added breathlessly, hoping to prompt Sif into action.

Sif leaned down to kiss Loki, again pulling away before Loki could properly respond. Her hands moved over Loki’s thighs, causing her princess to shiver in anticipation. Sif guided the tip of the strap on to Loki’s quim, the stone already starting to vibrate against Sif. She pushed into Loki slowly, loving the way Loki moaned and arched her back, lithe fingers pulling at the sheets.

“Sif, please, please, more,” Loki moaned.

“Shh, Loki,” Sif whispered, beginning to thrust into her lover. “I will take care of you.”

Loki only answered with another moan. The stone began to vibrate more rapidly, making Sif bite her lip to hide her own pleasure. She began to fuck Loki faster, determined to make her come before Sif did. Loki’s long legs wrapped around Sif’s waist, begging Sif to thrust in deeper. Her hands wrapped around Sif as well, nails scratching at Sif’s back. “Please, please, ah! Sif!”

Sif’s lips crashed against Loki’s, wanting to taste her lover again. “Come, Loki,” Sif whispered, placing open mouthed kisses along Loki’s jaw. “You want to, just let yourself go.”

Loki’s mouth opened, but all that came out were whimpers. “Ah!” Loki gripped Sif tighter, practically crying with relief as she came.

The stone was vibrating at full strength now. Sif knew she wouldn’t last much longer, but she was not done with Loki just yet. She pulled back, allowing the cock to slip free of Loki’s body, and flipped her over so that Loki was resting on her arms, ass raised high in the air. Sif slammed into her again, Loki groaning and shaking at the sensation. Sif leaned over Loki’s back, pressing as much of herself against Loki as she could while still thrusting inside her. Sif was relentless, and after only a few more thrusts Loki was coming again. She screamed Sif’s name, dropping limply to the sheets.

Satisfied that Loki was thoroughly fucked, Sif gave herself over to the pleasure the stone was giving her. Still leaning over Loki, Sif braced herself with her arms so she did not fall on top of her lover, but that was all her strength allowed herself to do.

Loki, still not fully recovered, at least realized that Sif had yet to come. She forced herself to roll over and pulled Sif to her so that they were lying on their sides. Loki kissed her way down Sif’s neck until she reached Sif’s breasts, lazily taking one of Sif’s nipples into her mouth. Sif shivered when she felt Loki’s hand brushing against where the straps set on Sif’s skin. “Loki,” Sif groaned, unable to withstand the onslaught of pleasure any longer.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a few moments, content to just be in each other’s embrace. But Sif could not stay still for long, for the stone was still vibrating against her. When she moved to take off the strap on, Loki protested loudly at being disturbed. Sif tried to placate her with a kiss, but only ended up having to remove herself from Loki’s grip again.

“Come, Loki, we need to clean up,” Sif insisted.

Loki rolled away, refusing to move. Sif rolled her eyes, and settled for simply picking Loki up as if she were a bride, and carried her into Loki’s wash room. There were times when the path of least resistance was the best way to go, especially when it came to Loki.

/

Sif dipped her hand into the warm water, cupping it as she brought it back up. Loki hummed happily a moment later when Sif emptied the contents of her hand over Loki’s breasts. Sif couldn’t stop herself from smiling, and kissed right above Loki’s ear.

Loki’s private bathroom was equipped with a large tub, large enough that there was room enough for Sif and Loki both to stretch out. Loki, of course, decided instead that she was going to place herself between Sif’s legs, her back pressed against Sif’s chest. Sif didn’t mind. She was finding that she liked this bit of silence nearly as much as their acts in bed. Loki was falling asleep against her, so Sif continuously cupped water in her hands, making sure the sweat was washed off of Loki’s skin. And that she didn’t drown.

“Sif,” Loki practically sighed, turning her head to nuzzle against Sif’s shoulder.

“Yes, Princess?” Sif answered, surprising herself with how gentle her voice sounded.

“I would very much like…” Loki stopped midsentence, sounding almost hesitant. “…I would like if this was not the only time I found you in my bed.”

“Well,” Sif said, drawing out the word as she poured water over one of Loki’s knees, “you did say there was another toy in my rooms. It seems a shame not to test it as well.”

Sif was convinced Loki was part cat with the way she tried to cuddle closer to Sif, despite already being pressed against her. Loki did not say anything, answered only by tilting her head up to kiss Sif’s chin before sinking back into the water, but Sif did not need her to in order to see how happy she had made her princess.

“SISTER!” Thor’s booming voice called through Loki’s chambers, destroying the enjoyable silence. A moment later the door to Loki’s bathing room was nearly taken off its hinges as Thor wandered in uninvited. “Sister! You-”

The look of shock on Thor’s face, the way he froze with his foot still in mid-step and jaw hanging open, caused Sif to laugh deeply. She had been friends with Thor for many years, but never had she seen that look on his face.

Loki’s eyes cracked open, glaring at her brother. “What do you want, oaf?”

When Thor decided to stare instead of answer, Sif took the opportunity to ask, “Does he do this often, just barges into your chambers?”

“All the time,” Loki grumbled.

Sif clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Rude, Thor, very disrespectful.”

“I-I…what?”

Loki gave an overdramatic eye roll that rolled her whole head. “I have taken the Lady Sif as a lover…well, more she took me.”

“Multiple times,” Sif added, loving the way she could literally see Thor’s mind exploding inside his skull.

“Sister, you are a horrible influence,” Thor declared before stomping out.

“He will be waiting for us,” Loki said, glaring at the still open door. “He will want answers.”

“Let him wait,” Sif said. Her lips brushed against Loki’s cheek as her hand dripped below the water, heading straight between Loki’s legs, causing her to gasp loudly. “I am not ready to let you go just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic has taught me that I really really like writing after care scenes. New fav.


End file.
